


Suicide

by alliekatt314



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/M, Heavy Angst, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You try to kill yourself and Tony saves you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suicide

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: suicide attempt

Suicide 

 

Tony x Reader 

 

For Anon

 

_________________________________

 

The knife glares at you from its resting place on the sink. 

 

You grabbed it from Natasha armory and brought it to your bathroom. 

 

You've had a bad week. Scratch that a bad life. As a person living with depression you realize you'll never be able to live a happy full life. It's just the sad truth. 

 

It took a week of awful depressions and anxiety to get you to understand. Now you know and you've accepted it. 

 

You have no reason to live. 

_________________________________

The Avengers will be fine without you. All you did in battle was read the enemies mind to predict their next moves. 

 

You can barely do hand to hand and mind reading isn't offensive so you were always getting into trouble. 

_________________________________

So now you sit contemplating your next move. 

Cutting only temporarily relives pain to the only real answer is to permanently remove yourself from this painful existence. 

The first thing you need to do is write a note. 

_________________________________

 

Dear Whomever This Concerns

 

I've decided to end my life the reason being I can no longer live a happy one. What's the point of having a life if you can't live it? I'm sorry if this hurts anyone. Don't grieve it's not your fault if that's what you think. It's my own choice. 

 

I leave my clothes to Natasha to help with her disguises. 

 

I leave my books to Steve to help with his discovery of the twenty first century. 

 

I leave my make up to Clint for obvious reasons. 

 

I leave my blog to Thor I think he'll like that. 

 

I leave my taser to Darcy.

 

I leave my old wine under the bed to Tony. 

 

I leave all the artwork in my room to Pepper. 

 

I leave my yoga mat, stress balls, massagers, and lavender candles to Bruce. 

 

I leave my black cat to Maria. 

 

I leave my notepad to Fury he'll know why.

 

All the rest of my things and all my money are to be donated to charity. 

 

Thank you for reading.

 

Goodbye.

_________________________________

 

You set the pen and paper down and grab the knife. You sit down in the bathtub once the knife is in your hand.

 

One deep cutie each wrist should do the trick. 

 

Slowly you drag the knife across your right wrist making sure to dig it in. It stings but then you feel relief. You do the same to your left and set the knife on the side of the tub. 

 

The blood starts to run out immediately at a fast rate. You just close your eyes and lean against the tub wall ready for death. 

_________________________________

 

It can't have been five minutes before Tony is kicking down the door and grabbing you. 

 

The blood loss is already getting to you so you're lightheaded and your vision is blurry. 

 

"(Y/N) oh god Jarvis get the on call doctor! Hang on (Y/N) please" Tony shouts and pulls you from the tub. He quickly wraps a towel around each wrist and presses them down with his hands. Blood soaks through the white towels quickly making him cry out. "Oh no oh no oh no. Please please be okay." 

 

You feel guilty and regretful now. You didn't think anyone cared this much.

 

Tony is sobbing now and mumbling incoherently. The minutes tick by but eventually the doctor comes along with his team. 

_________________________________

 

You're taken from Tony and brought to the Stark Memorial hospital. 

 

_________________________________

When you wake up Tony is there.

 

"You saved me" you whisper looking at Tony.

 

"I did and you scared me so much. Please never do that again. I'm to selfish to let you kill yourself" Tony chokes out a few tears falling. You reach out and grab his hand. 

 

"I won't." 

 

"I love you" he says.

 

"I wish that helped" your reply. "I love you too even still."

 

"I know it's doesn't. But I'll find someone or something that does. Starting with the cities best therapists and psychiatrists" Tony promises and you give him a weak smile. 

 

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I do requests for one shots!


End file.
